


JOHNNY FIC FEST ROUND TWO REVEALS

by johnnyficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyficfest/pseuds/johnnyficfest
Summary: Here are the author and artist reveals for JFF Round Two! Enjoy!
Kudos: 8
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round Two





	JOHNNY FIC FEST ROUND TWO REVEALS

I can't believe it's that time already, but here we are! It's the end of JFF Round Two, and that means two things: it's Johnny birthday, and it's time for reveals! So, I'm going to get straight to it!

The layout of this contents page is AO3 username | twitter username

DAY ONE

[ ****Veiled Love** by sunflowersdawn | 119markno** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877790)

[ ****System Error** by arabmorgan | arabmorgan** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888707)

[ ****A World of Burning Flames** by beneathyourbravery | hanniecuqui ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918059)

[ ****head in the clouds** by luvyounie | luvyounie ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074308)

[ ****bloom** by seonho | seokuns ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966608)

DAY TWO

[ ****god is real, he was sleeping in my bed last night** by eskosesa | eskosesa ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973442)

[ ****The Subtle Art of Pranking Kim Doyoung** by pcyjunguwudays | moonboytaeil ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086725)

[ ****the warmest gift** by honeylemonade | sweetzuku ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090601)

[ ****where we draw the line** by yongalicious | _yongalicious ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064600)

[ ****up in the air** by jcc_seo | suhpervillain ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094921)

DAY THREE

[ ****found you (finally)** by johnyongclub | johnyongcas ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100141)

[ ****Wow, Bulge** by lunalius | singledadjohnny ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107308)

[ ****So Close (To Reaching That Famous Happy End)** by k1mheechu1 | k1mheechu1 ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108118)

[ ****Johnny Seo's Finest Hour** by sunhyucked | vvoochuls ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193276)

[ ****#JS096** by edascribbles ** ](https://twitter.com/edascribbles/status/1357346992393908234)

DAY FOUR

[ ****Between The Lines** by pinkpurplesky | sichengspot ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071557/chapters/71360049)

[ ****sheepshank** by jaekyu | bloodbuzzed ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878498)

[ ****A bitter sweet sacrifice** by NekoGotMyBack | NekoGotMyBack ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174739)

[ ****#JS036** by utoniumee ** ](https://twitter.com/utoniumee/status/1357707138425114624)

DAY FIVE

[ ****per aspera, ad astra** by getthisoff | john___suh ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216031)

[ ****1-800-DateEscape** by kittensuh | kitten_suh ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109327)

[ ****Handle With Care** by subterfuge | johnyonggie ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215857)

DAY SIX

[ ****summer sun, something's begun** by suhrealist | suhreaiist ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192052%20rel=)

[ ****Is It Okay If I Like Your Dad?** by syushiyong | aYUTAeyong ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223510)

[ ****#JS001** by ohhbabyitsyou **](https://twitter.com/ohhbabyitsyou/status/1358430149100773376)

****

****

If any of the links are wrong or don’t work, please let me know. Also, if your username’s have changed or you’d like them removed from here, please tell me.

****

Thank you so much to everyone who participated in this fest. I’m more grateful than I can express to all of you for helping make this fest such a success!

****

Readers, please continue to give lots of kudos and leave lots of comments on all the fics and artworks! They’re all absolutely wonderful and deserve to be told that.

****

—admin lucy ☆彡

****


End file.
